


Need, Want, Miss You

by sammys_grl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Set in the future, Jared and Jensen are still very much in love and Jared has to go leave for a few weeks for a press tour.  It is schmoop and sex, that's what I write.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Need, Want, Miss You

They’d been together for close to fifteen years, together since almost the day they met.  At least that’s how it felt to them.  Those first glances, stolen when no one was looking but them.  It took them a long while to do anything, to make a move to something other than friendship, but it was really inevitable.  Each is the missing piece to the other's puzzle.

They’d seen the show through to its glorious end and moved on from it together.  Jensen had gone behind the camera and learned the production end with some of the best teaching him, while Jared had begun writing, first screenplays, and then he tried his hand at novels and found another passion.  Jared always told Jensen that his first love was him, his second acting, and the third was writing.  No one is more passionate than his Jared. Even now, as he approaches forty, he is endless energy and enthusiasm.  His hair is a bit salt and pepper, though still long and floppy; he wears silver-rimmed glasses, and the sight of that silky hair resting on those rims never fails to get to Jensen. He has delicate lines at the corners of his eyes and his lips, since the smile never seems to leave his face for long.

Unfortunately, it was their careers that sometimes made it impossible for them to be together.  This was one of those times.  Jared’s latest book was out and the press junket was in full force.  Jensen saw Jared at least five times a day, just never where he wanted him...home.  He was on various talk shows and interviewed daily, smiling and laughing, and oh God, Jensen missed him.  He was always torn between sleeping in their bed where he could curl into Jared’s pillow and still catch the faint scent of him, but where waking up alone reminded him of the near physical ache the absence brought, or sleeping on the couch.  At least there, Jared wasn’t supposed to be.

God he hated these weeks, the times when Jared had to travel and he was at home, not alone, but lonely.  He knew it was the same when he’d have to go away for some reason or another and Jared was here.  Jensen always thought it was easier being the one on the road since there was always something to do, people to see and such, but the nights were just as bad.  A phone call and devoted "I love you’s” were wonderful, yet still no replacement for the warmth of the only person you have ever loved being pressed up against you so close that you become one. 

Finally, the three long weeks of being apart were ending tonight.  Jared would be coming home after too long away, home to him. It was doing the mundane things that made it possible for him to get through these times.  Right now, sunlight's filtering through the sheer curtains covering the bay window in their bedroom.  The sky is unyielding, bathed in blues. Jensen is changing the sheets on the bed, their bed, gently touching the slightly worn hem on Jared’s favorite sheets, the threat of throwing them away always an empty one.

Jensen was keeping himself busy now, just willing the last few hours to pass quickly and let him head to the airport. He left too early anyway, telling himself he could wait in the lounge, and that’s really closer to Jared than home and maybe the flight will be early…he can hope for that. Now the hours had turned to mere minutes until he could finally breathe him in, could finally touch him, could finally hold him again.

Jared comes through the doors, smiling the smile he reserves for Jensen alone, the smile that lights up his whole face with love. Even though it’s after midnight, the world lights up, too.  Everything stops as they set eyes on each other again and without any conscious thought, Jensen is suddenly in Jared’s arms as if his heart knew what it needed before his brain caught up.  They stand there in the dingy light; each breathing in the other, hearts that were beating wildly now falling into the synchronized rhythm of together. A soft moan escapes as hands caress Jensen’s neck and he leans into Jared, their bodies becoming a concert of each other.  Jared’s hot breath caresses Jensen’s skin, lips ghosting over his as he whispers "missed you, love you,". Jensen shivers as fingers twine through his hair and come to rest cradling his neck, then softly Jared’s thumb swipes along the side of his neck to the base of his ear, caressing that spot just so, a mere notion of what’s to come. God, Jensen missed him, missed this, just achingly missed.  


The ride home is quiet; simple talk about this or that, but they never lose contact with one another. He can feel how tired Jared is.  They’re home before either realizes and now it truly is home again.

Once inside the door, they head upstairs to their room.  Jared whispers, “Shower with me, baby,” and Jensen’s heart skips a beat.

Clothes dissolve, water is turned on, and then finally wet skin touches wet skin.  They embrace under the spray of water, their hands roaming and stroking each other. The water caresses their naked bodies as their mouths come together with passion and longing. Tongue against tongue, tasting each other, they kiss until they need air.  
  
Jensen runs his hands through Jared’s wet hair, and Jared whispers “I love you” in his ear. Reaching down, he trails his fingers over the tip of Jensen’s cock. Over and over his thumb traces through the fluid gathering at the tip and around the rim, causing Jensen to moan loudly and arch his head back.  
  
“Baby, ohGodthat’s....” Jensen moans.  
  
Not stopping his fingers, Jared sucks along Jensen’s collarbone, leaving little bite marks telling him, marking him as belonging. Jared shifts a little, pushing Jensen back against the wall as he continues stroking and touching, gradually getting firmer and faster as Jensen groans out Jared’s name like it's the only word he knows.  
  
Right now it is. Jensen is lost in the pleasure rushing through his body, threatening to explode.  
  
Biting lightly at Jensen’s nipples, Jared tightens his grip and fondles Jensen’s balls on his down stroke, twists his hand to caress the sensitive head on the upstroke, driving Jensen to the edge.  
  
“Feel good baby?” Jared asks him, licking across Jensen’s chest.  
  
The sensation of Jared's tongue and his hand gripping him is just about paradise. Jensen is so close, trying to hold on to this feeling, not wanting it to end.  
  
“So close, Jared...goddamn....” Jensen can feel the passion as it coils inside him.  
  
“Come for me Jen, you know you want to...let me watch you, God I’ve missed you....”  
  
Jared keeps caressing Jensen, drawing his orgasm from him stroke by stroke, his eyes locked on Jensen’s face. Jensen’s pleasure flashes in those beautiful green eyes and he comes hard, thrusting into Jared’s hand, spraying over his stomach.  
  
As the sensations gradually subside, Jensen wills his knees to keep him upright, panting against the wall as Jared places gentle kisses along his chest. He steadies himself and moves into Jared. “Jared....” he whispers as he gently rubs Jared’s body with his soapy fingers.  
  
They stand, Jensen just ghosting his fingers across Jared’s stomach, then running his hands up Jared’s sides. The feel of Jensen’s fingers, slick with soap, sliding over every inch of his own wet skin is too much, not enough, perfect.  
  
“Need...uhhggg....” Jared’s words turn into a moan when Jensen’s hand finally, finally begins to stroke Jared’s painfully hard cock.  
  
Jared arches his head back into the wall and Jensen suckles at his pulse point. He can feel Jared’s heart beating with his tongue and doesn’t that just make his own heart race? Jensen’s body is slipping along Jared’s and Jared feels like the sensations are coming from everywhere at one time.  
  
“Jeeennn....” Jared groans. He’s going to come now if Jensen keeps this up. He’s losing control of any thought other than what his body needs and needs right the hell now.  
  
Jared is absolutely the hottest thing Jensen has ever seen. He’s wet, eyes dark with passion, and his beautiful cock is hard, arching toward his stomach just waiting for Jensen.  
  
He feels Jared tensing and knows he’s close. Jensen loves a long, slow ride with Jared, but he can wait for that. Right now he just needs to feel him come undone, and reconnect with his soulmate.  
  
He drops to his knees. “Just you Jared...only you....”  
  
Jared’s hips move at the feel of hot breath touching his skin. Jensen's mouth envelops Jared, sucking in the entire length of his dick, letting the head rub against the back of his throat. The water allows Jensen’s mouth to glide effortlessly from the tip to the root of Jared’s cock, sending shockwaves through his body. Jensen slowly, tantalizingly, pulls back and where his mouth vacates, water moves in like a thousand little fingers stroking him, touching everywhere.  
  
“Don’t stop...please...." Jared begs him.  The feeling is just so wonderful.

Jensen twirls his tongue along his slit and Jared’s entire body shudders, he desperately wants to come. Jensen teasing his flesh, the water...everything is conspiring to drive him mad with the need to explode into his lover’s hot, wanton mouth.

“Oh God Jensen I...please,” Jared moans, and Jensen hears the crack of something hitting the tile.

“I know baby,” and Jensen sends Jared over the edge, taking him fully into his mouth, tugging on his balls, and humming. The overwhelming sensations send Jared cascading and he comes hard, unable to even moan.

Jensen holds him until he steadies, placing his forehead on Jared’s belly. Jared pulls him up and they stand together, water still warm and wonderful on their bodies, as they collect themselves.  Gentle caresses pass endlessly between them, words unspoken.

Moving out of the shower, but still feeling the intense need to touch, they dry each other off then move to the bed. 

Jared, back in the place he belongs, nestled into Jensen, and Jensen tucked into Jared’s embrace.


End file.
